The present invention relates generally to coin operated apparatus, and more particularly, toward a highly reliable two-coin device for actuating a timer only if both coins have been properly deposited.
Coin-operated apparatus are presently used in self-service applications ranging from beverage dispensing to automated car washing. A coin is deposited into a receiving slot in a coin responsive device, and a shaft of the device is manually rotated to perform a designated function. As the shaft is rotated, the coin cams a lever arm or dog out of engagement with a locking member on the disk so that the disk can be fully rotated. At some angle of rotation of the disk, solenoids, timers, etc., are suitably actuated. If a coin is not properly deposited, on the other hand, the disk is locked against full rotation.
While generally somewhat satisfactory, prior coin actuated devices have been relatively complex and prone to breakage. For example, in order to defeat a typical coin actuated device, the central shaft attached to the coin-carrying disk is sometimes force-rotated using a wrench or other tool. As a result, the shaft itself is deformed and locking members within the device may be sheared. Various clutch arrangements have been provided to cause some slippage between the central shaft and disk to prevent damage by forced rotation, but, so far as I am aware, such clutches are complex and have proven to be unreliable.
Even more complex are multiple coin, coin-controlled switches that actuate a timer, solenoid, etc., in response to deposit of at least two predetermined coins. In the past, mechanisms for handling multiple coins have required a relatively large number of moving parts, and are particularly subject to breakage. Such mechanisms typically align the coins in contact with each other in a common slot of a rotatable disk. During rotation of the disk, the outermost coin contacts a dog-releasing cam. As contact is made, a lever arm or dog is pivoted out of locked engagement with the disk.
The coins tend to overlap one another causing jamming. Damage is sometimes caused by an attempt to force-rotate a jammed disk in order to free-up overlapped coins. The mechanism must be removed for service in order to free the coins, or for other maintenance. This usually requires cutting electrical wires and then splicing them during reinstallation. The result is reduced profits caused by tie-up of the coin operated apparatus and increased overhead.